hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (HHW Users Gift Season)
This Season will be the same as any other season, but instead of the names off the naming lists, I will be using, the HHW user's real names instead. ENJOY!!! '''The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an above-average hurricane season. The main highlight of the season was that the NHC, decided to wipe out all of the normal names on the naming list and replace them with users of Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:325 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2016 till:15/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/03/2016 till:14/04/2016 color:C5 text: Anthony (C5) from:05/04/2016 till:21/04/2016 color:C5 text: Bob (C5) from:08/04/2016 till:13/04/2016 color:TS text: Billy (TS) from:16/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 color:C5 text: Bumblebee (C5) from:23/04/2016 till:07/05/2016 color:C4 text: Collin (C4) from:01/05/2016 till:14/05/2016 color:C3 text: Darren (C3) from:05/05/2016 till:11/05/2016 color:TS text: Dane (TS) from:21/05/2016 till:24/05/2016 color:TS text: Destiny (TS) barset:break from:26/05/2016 till:10/06/2016 color:C4 text: Floyd (C4) from:19/06/2016 till:27/06/2016 color:TS text: Hunter (TS) from:30/06/2016 till:14/07/2016 color:C3 text: Hypothetical (C3) from:17/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:C3 text: Jack (C3) from:26/07/2016 till:30/07/2016 color:TS text: Jason (TS) from:05/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C4 text: Joshua (C4) from:09/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:C3 text: Keranique (C3) from:15/08/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C5 text: Layten (C5) barset:break from:08/09/2016 till:19/09/2016 color:C1 text: Logan (C1) from:19/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C4 text: Odile (C4) from:13/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:C5 text: Ryne (C5) from:31/10/2016 till:16/11/2016 color:C4 text: Steve (C4) from:25/11/2016 till:31/12/2016 color:C5 text: Hype (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Anthony (Gift for Sassmaster15) On March 25, a tropical wave developed a LLCC and was classified as Invest 90L. 90L would start to become more organized, prompting the NHC to release a forecast for it saying it had a moderate chance of formation in 24 hours. The system would form into Tropical Depression One with 35 MPH winds on March 27. The system would continue to strengthen and become a tropical storm later on March 27. The tropical storm would receive the name Anthony because of strengthening into a tropical storm. Anthony would strengthen slowly over the coming days and would reach hurricane intensity on March 31. Anthony would start to rapidly strengthen as it entered an area of lower wind shear. Anthony would become a major hurricane on April 2 with 115 mph winds. Anthony would continue to strengthen and become a category 4 hurricane with 130 mph winds on April 3 and continue to strengthen because of low wind shear. Anthony would reach peak intensity at April 5 with 150 mph winds and a pressure of 939 mb pressure. Anthony would start to weaken as it entered an area of colder SST's. Anthony would weaken to a Category 3 hurricane on April 6. Anthony would make landfall on April 8 and would start to rapidly weaken due to being over land. Anthony would dissipate on April 9, but it's remnants would cause flooding problems for many states around the United States. Hurricane Bob (Gift for Bobnekaro) On April 4th the NHC started to monitor a potential area of development for possible tropical cyclone formation. The wave would gradually get more organized and the NHC sent a recon flight out into the wave. The recon mission found that the system they had been watching had a closed circulation and had gotten more organized as well, so later that day on April 5, they started to release advisories on Tropical Storm Bob which had been found to have 45 mph winds. Bob was in a favorable environment for strengthening so the NHC predicted strengthening over a five day forecast period. Bob strengthened quicker than anticipated and on April 8, Bob became the second hurricane of the season with 75 mph winds. Bob continued to strengthen as it started to turn to the north. On April 13, Bob became a major hurricane with 115 mph winds, becoming the second major hurricane of the season. Bob continued to strengthen even further and became a category 5 on April 15, after undergoing another set of rapid intensification. Bob reached it's peak intensity of 165 mph on April 16, and held that intensity for the next day before starting to weaken due to colder SST's. On April 18, Bob began extratropical transition and two days later Bob became a remnant low as it accelerated off to the northeast. Naming List Since The NHC, decided to get rid of the naming list names, Hypothetical Hurricane User Names were used instead as a replacement. Category:SnaggyFTW Category:Cyclones